


Lily White

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: femslash100, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/F, Fantasizing, Masturbation, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash100's Kinks Drabble Cycle<br/>Prompt: texture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily White

She adored the soft, supple feel of Laura's skin, like the finest kid leather under her exploring fingers and lips, except between her legs, where she was like liquid silk when she was aroused.

Warm, wet, glistening, smelling of something quintessentially Laura Roslin, encased in panties made of something so soft, Kara didn't even have a word for it.

She draped the panties over her face, flicked out her tongue, and plunged her fingers in. It didn't take long. Never did. Even from seven jumps away, Laura Roslin had her in the palm of her lily-white hand.

Kara loved it.


End file.
